


For They Shall Inherit The Earth

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [22]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For They Shall Inherit The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-second day of Christmas', and much love to [](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**dawning_star**](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/) for always giving me BDS prompts. This one's for you, baby. :)

_**FIC: "For They Shall Inherit The Earth" - 1/1, PG13, CM, BDS**_  
Title: For They Shall Inherit The Earth  
Fandom: The Boondock Saints  
Character(s): Connor MacManus  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Reflections.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'twenty-second day of Christmas', and much love to [](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**dawning_star**](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/) for always giving me BDS prompts. This one's for you, baby. :)

  
  
_In nomine Patris,_

Connor kneels in the pew, head bowed, eyes closed as he clasps his hands in front of him. The words of the priest wash over him, the smell of the incense fills him, the soft rustle and movement of the people around him falls away.

He can feel Murphy beside him, pressed thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder, and knows this is what's important. Faith and family, belief and blood. They're the _only_ things that important.

And he believes that they've been called, believes that what they do is right, just.

He can feel it in his bones, in his blood, in his soul.

His ears catch the rhythm of the chanting, and he gives himself over to it, rosary clasped tight between his palms. When it's over, he crosses himself, lifts his head. And catches sight of the altar boys.

 _et Filii,_

He was an altar boy once, along with Murphy. Connor can remember those days, remember how proud his mother had been. Sometimes he misses those days, misses the innocence, even as he washes the blood from his hands.

That's why they do what they do. The innocent, the helpless, need someone to protect them. The boys and girls that fall prey to the pimps and pushers, the children damaged and broken by fathers who should know better.

If their fathers won't protect them, Connor will, with Murphy at his side.

It's his calling.

He can't refuse it, can't turn his back on the weak who need him, the innocents that cry out for justice. He won't. To do so would be to deny what God wishes for him.

And Connor will die before that happens.

 _et Spiritus Sancti._


End file.
